


A Darkness Must Pass

by Kiva_Eclipse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 10 Quotes Challenge, Basilisks, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Horcruxes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiva_Eclipse/pseuds/Kiva_Eclipse
Summary: A small line of thought from Tom riddle after he killed Murtle





	A Darkness Must Pass

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever piece of writing for fanfiction, so sorry if it bad! I hope you enjoy!

Toms POV:

I look down at the girls' body, her face had gone paste white and her hair is splayed across the floor as though it could stop her from seeing my Basilisk. I would say it was a worthy person for my first Horcrux, but with Dumbledore suspicious of me I have much fewer options. I don't like spilling magical blood, but she died for a worthy cause. I might have felt bad before, might have gone back But a soul that has conceived wickedness can nurse no good thereafter.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was fun. What do you think?


End file.
